The overall objectives of the Case Western Reserve University Center for Transdisciplinary Research on Energetics and Cancer (Case TREC) are: 1) to conduct a rigorous, integrated spectrum of transdisciplinary biological and behavioral mouse model and human research studies to increase understanding of mechanisms connecting energy balance and cancer across all stages of the spectrum spanning carcinogenesis, prevention, diagnosis, treatment and survivorship;2) to translate knowledge derived from biologic and behavioral research to develop and test biobehavioral interventional strategies that will have both individual and broad public health impact on the combined interaction of energy balance and cancer;3) to foster a transdisciplinary and translational research culture and to train and prepare students, investigators and practitioners, at all levels, to effectively expand and enhance scientific research focused on energy balance and cancer;4) to evaluate research, training and translational programs and to continuously improve research, productivity, increase transdisciplinary and enhance translational implementation. These objectives build on significant accomplishments during the initial 5 year TREC funding period at CWRU. They capitalize and synergize on the considerable institutional expertise and resources at CWRU, focused on the association of energy balance with Gl malignancies. The overarching organization framework for the Case-TREC proposal is 1) to focus research on understanding the genetic, genomic and gene-environment interactions influencing energy balance and Gl cancers, 2) to explore novel approaches to biobehavioral interventions that impact the link of energy balance to cancer and 3) to help control this refractory public health problem at both the individual and population levels.